


a model of sweet romance

by dearfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Model AU, felix is his mess of a manager, well hyunjin is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfelix/pseuds/dearfelix
Summary: hyunjin hums at felix's exasperated response; he blows a puff of air into the crook of his manager's slender neck, laughing when the latter flinches. “so...do you want to be my boyfriend then?"or, where hyunjin asks felix to manage his modeling gigs for a summer, and may or may not have an ulterior motive.





	a model of sweet romance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://twitter.com/hyunllx/status/987293443650011136?s=21) from the hyunlix queen, [hyunjinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinist/pseuds/hyunjinist)! this one’s for you (and stray typous ofc).

 

 

 

"shit, we're late! we gotta go! come on!" felix shouts as he runs into the living room of his and hyunjin's shared apartment.

felix attempts to catch his breath from rushing around after waking up just five minutes prior. when he looks up, he finds hyunjin lounging leisurely on the couch, clothes smoothed of wrinkles, duffel at his feet, and a half finished croissant in his hands. he looks every inch the model that he's supposed to be. the taller boy raises an eyebrow at the flustered appearance of his roommate and manager for the summer.

"you've been up all this time? why didn't you wake me up earlier?" felix wails.

“because _you're_ the manager, remember? you’re supposed to wake me up, not the other way around."

"whatever," the blonde huffs. "now i'm going to show up to your photoshoot looking like a total mess. let's just go." he turns to leave but is pulled back before he can.

"don't worry...you look as cute as always."

felix wrenches his hand away and stalks off, not daring to show his face to the chuckling boy trailing behind him. his cheeks feel burning hot. perfect, he'll match the atrocious red tracksuit he threw on.

 

 

 

  
the photoshoot location is about an hour's drive away. for the first ten minutes of the drive, felix attempts to continue his silent treatment toward his friend but soon the quiet snickering gets on his last nerve. when he stops at the next red light, he stretches out a hand to give hyunjin a good smack upside the head. the boy's a model who lives off his face--he doesn't need all those braincells anyway.

 

 

 

  
today's photoshoot is for jambangee jeans, a youth clothing line that matches hyunjin's fresh-faced, boy-next-door concept well. while hyunjin is shooting, felix stands to the side flipping through a catalog one of the staff handed him--oh, you're not a model too? well, at least take a look at these clothes. you'd look good in them!--and occasionally checking on hyunjin's photos through the monitor screen. as expected, all of the photos are turning out great. for some, hyunjin stands still, staring the camera down with a solemn expression, while for others he's jumping around, turning, stretching out in weird positions that only models can pull off.

felix is back to flipping through the catalog when the director calls for a break. he's barely done bowing to the director before hyunjin bounds over, slumping his large frame over felix's smaller one.

"you're heavy," felix whines, attempting to shrug the model off. he doesn't try too hard though because the weight on him is cozy and comforting (not that he’ll ever admit it).

"have you been monitoring me? what do you think of the outfits? do i look good?" hyunjin asks eagerly.

"i don't know."

"c'mon," the raven haired boy wraps his arms tighter around the blonde, "you're my manager."

"exactly, i manage your schedule and that's it. i'm not your boyfriend. i don't know what looks good on you."

hyunjin hums at felix's exasperated response; he blows a puff of air into the crook of his manager's slender neck, laughing when the latter flinches. “so...do you want to be my boyfriend then?"

felix chokes on air but before he can retort, the stylist is whisking hyunjin off to part two of the photoshoot.

 _fuck_. the younger boy's hands are sweating. he knows hyunjin is just joking but _what if he knows_? what if hwang hyunjin isn't so stupid after all and knows that a certain lee felix likes him. like, like-likes him.

 

 

 

  
when the photoshoot finally ends hours later, felix picks up hyunjin's bag and heads toward the car without another word. his friend scurries after him, probably confused at how quiet he's being.

when they're buckled in, hyunjin turns to him, concerned, "you okay?"

felix looks straight ahead as he starts up the car but spares a curt nod.

however, he is not in fact okay. he is in fact freaking out. felix thought he had been careful not to give any indication of his feelings. it's all a little new to him, the butterflies in his stomach whenever hyunjin is too close (which is more often than one would think), and he just isn't ready for rejection this early on. he hadn't even realized his feelings for his friend until just a month before the end of their junior year of high school. when hyunjin asked him right before school let out to be the temporary manager for his modeling gigs during the summer break, felix readily agreed without thinking through the fact that, well, he'd be spending way too much time around someone who makes him blush with a touch of the hand and sends his heart racing with a quirk of the lips.

felix had just jumped at the opportunity to stave off some summer boredom. also, free housing.

to his credit, hyunjin doesn't push him anymore until they're settled back in the apartment with some mcdonald's takeout laid out in front of them. felix munches on a fry, zoning out.

"cute..."

the blonde's head snaps toward his friend, who’s watching him carefully. "what?"

hyunjin clears his throat, for some reason looking nervous, "i said _cute_. you look cute. you're just...cute."

"says you!" felix shoots back. _oh no_ , his face is burning up again. "you're the model with the stupidly handsome face."

"you really think i'm stupidly handsome?" hyunjin asks. he's smiling way too widely for felix's liking, mostly because his smile does weird things to felix, like making the butterflies in his stomach go ballistic.

on the other hand, felix isn't a liar so he nods. damn hyunjin and his stupid handsomeness.

"am i stupidly handsome enough for you to date?"

for the second time in less than an hour, felix chokes on nothing. instead of answering, he ducks his head and furiously shoves soggy fries into his mouth. he doesn't even realize his hands are shaking until he feels hyunjin's large, warm hands cover them gently.

"i'm serious." the blonde looks up. it's true. the raven haired boy sitting across from him looks dead serious, face missing the usual smile lines and lips set in a firm, tense line. the older boy's hands are still encasing felix's.

“i- when did you find out?"

hyunjin regards him with confusion, "find out what?"

"stop playing dumb!" felix is unsuccessfully battling the pink spreading across his face. "when’d you find out that i like you."

"oh... _oh_...i didn't know that..."

hyunjin continues quickly when he sees felix's mortified expression, "no, it's okay. don't worry. that's good actually. i mean-"

the usually composed model takes a deep breath to gather himself. half of felix still wants to crawl in a hole while the other half is bewildered by hyunjin's odd behavior.

" _what i mean is_ i'm glad because i like you too. i have for a while. so, for real, will you be my boyfriend?"

cue: felix choking for the third time in an hour.

also cue: felix choking out a garbled _yes_.

 

 

 

  
two idiots in love, dumb and dumber, etc. are all appropriate terms to describe the young model and his manager. it's day two of the jambangee shooting and if the staff notice anything different between the duo, they don't show it. instead of distracting himself with the catalog today, felix studies the clothing line by staring intently at hyunjin while he models.

when hyunjin sneaks up next to him during breaktime, felix is ready. he clears his throat and brings up his notes app, reading out loud, "you look better in warm colors than cool ones. i think you pull off collared shirts pretty well since you have, uh...broad shoulders. i liked the pink sweater the most-"

"what're you doing?" hyunjin interrupts him. felix's ears tickle from the model's breath--hyunjin is slumped over him again, broad shoulders covering his narrower ones.

"i'm telling you what looks good on you since, y’know, i'm your boyfriend now...”

" _oh my god_ , you're so fucking cute i just want to kiss you right here and now," hyunjin mumbles right up against his ear. R.I.P. felix’s ticklish nerves. R.I.P felix's will to not turn tomato red for the upteenth time.

well, since his face is bound to end up as red as his tragic tracksuit yesterday, why not go the whole way?

"th-then do it!"

without hesitation, in front of the wide-eyed director and staff, hyunjin plants a soft, sweet kiss right on felix's lips.

 

 

 

  
excerpt #1:

"so was this whole being your manager thing just a ploy to spend more time with me?"

the two boys are cuddling on the couch, a neglected movie playing in the background as they occupy themselves with sneaking kisses.

"yeah, obviously, and i've been planning to ask you out for a while. i probably liked you longer than you liked me or at least i realized earlier on, since you're pretty dense."

"hey, i'm not dense!" felix pushes hyunjin away with a glare when the latter attempts to console him with another kiss. "and what do you mean 'obviously'--you needed a manager anyway."

hyunjin rolls his eyes, "yeah but i could've easily found one. if i didn't like you there's no way i'd ask you to be my manager. you're easily the worst manager ever. you never wake up on time, you schedule two different things in the same time slot more often than not, you even manage to book train tickets for the wrong month..."

when the younger tries to protest again, hyunjin hushes him with a finger against his lips and then brings a hand up to cup felix's once again colored cheeks. felix can’t help but melt in his boyfriend's hands.

"...but i wouldn't have it any other way."

 

 

 

  
excerpt #2:

“are you going to take notes about what looks good on me at every photo shoot?” hyunjin laughs, his chin hooked over felix’s shoulder as the smaller boy pulls up his notes app full of observations.

“just shut up and let me flatter you. i know you like it.”

“that’s true,” the taller boy admits sheepishly, “but actually, i already know what looks best on me.”

felix turns his head slightly so his cheek is pressed up against his boyfriend’s. it’s been months of steady dating but his stomach still fills with fluttering butterflies several times a day. “oh? what might that be?”

“you. your hand in mine. your eyes on mine. your lips against mine.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated~♡
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smileyfelix) / [tumblr](https://smileyfelix.tumblr.com)


End file.
